Outlaw
by LdOFDestruction
Summary: Beelzebumon has shunned himself from the Real World to the Digital World, only to be accompanied by a Yashamon. He then finds a mysterious girl and an infant in her arms. With his own fears holding him back, what will Beelzebumon do?
1. Her

Author's Note: This story follows the timeline involving Mating Season. The events in this story happen around the time before Terriermon and Janyuu Lee go to the Digital World in Mating Season.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. Toei Animation and others like them own those characters. Some characters are my own creation, and they will be pointed out.

Chapter 1: Her

_I went down the road, thinking something was there to save me. I was completely wrong, for nothing was down the road; just what has been haunting me since I can remember. Such guilt I have on myself now. I have done so much to so many innocent bystanders, both digital and human. Damn this road! Damn myself! Nothing can save me from my past, and so I still travel down this road. Even though my savior wasn't at the end of the road, something to make a new future was there, and this is that story. _

It started when I shunned myself from the Real World. I couldn't stand looking at Juri anymore, and thinking that I killed the father of her child. No more, I ran like a coward from those problems! But I longed for a new life in the Digital World, hoping to start a new life, but I know those memories and scars will always be in my mind. All I could hope for now is just to run from them, but they just came back to haunt me. But instead of running from them even more, I accepted those ghosts of evil. It was now only me, Yashamon, and… 

_Her. _

_Her. All the pain that Vamdemon caused, and all that crap I helped him with to cause that pain. My hands were stained with the data of digimon I have deleted, including Vamdemon. But now, she entered my life, a shell of the past, nurturing the future. I won't forget the day I found them. Monodramon and Tailmon finally convinced me to go back to the Real World to see Juri and Monodramon's Tamers' kid. So we split up to find the way to the Real World quicker. Yashamon and me found her in the rubble that was once Vamdemon's castle, alive, with a small child in her arms._

"Beelzebumon," Yashamon said, kneeling down by the sleeping young woman, who was just a few years older than the Tamers, "this is a human, but why is she here?" Yashamon stared at the unconscious woman. She had long, brown hair and a light white dress in. In her arms rested a female infant, who had dirty blond hair. 

"Don't know," Beelzebumon turned, "but she doesn't concern us. We better leave her." 

"What are you talking about?" Yashamon turned to face the Biker-like digimon, "she may need our help. And if she's sleeping like this in the open, any digimon could come up and delete her." 

"Not my problem," Beelzebumon said, turning again, "look, if you want to look after her, then stay. But I got my own priorities, and they don't include mysterious human girls in the Digital World losing their way home. It's her problem in the first place." 

"You're looking for answers right?" Yashamon stood up and glared at Beelzebumon with his eyes hidden by the white mask, "she may be the answer. Besides, is it not a bit strange that she decides to sleep here, in the rubble of a castle that sheltered evil?" 

Beelzebumon sighed, "fine, pick her up, she could be hurt out here." Yashamon turned and picked up the sleeping girl, being careful not to disturb her or the baby in her arms. The two digimon continued to walk through the ruins of the once-standing castle, just remembering what happened not too long ago. They finally left the haunting field of shattered digital brick and stone to find somewhere to camp. The two digimon traveled down the empty road away from the shattered buildings. A solemn mood was above the two male digimon and sleeping girl. Beelzebumon turned to Yashamon again, "leave her here. She's away from the rubble now." 

"No," Yashamon refused, "she may be injured. Her and her child is not safe here. We must keep her until she is better." 

"I said leave her!" Beelzebumon shouted, "we don't got room for some girl and her kid to follow us around all the time! I'm here in the Digital World in the first place because I hurt a human girl. I don't want to hurt another one!" 

"Is this the reason?" Yashamon asked, "You are afraid to hurt more humans? Beelzebumon, your past is exactly what it is, past. There is the future, and this may be your chance to create a future." 

Beelzebumon grumbled, "I just don't want anyone else to be hurt by me. I did things before that I hate. I don't want to do even more things." 

"You do not have to," Yashamon gently lowered the slumbering girl to the ground, "remember, you were under Vamdemon's control. You could not help it…" 

"How would you know," Beelzebumon turned around angrily, "I may have been doing all that crap with a full conscious, knowing what I was doing!" Yashamon lowered his head. He avoided eye contact with his companion. 

"I doubt that, Beelzebumon," Yashamon said quietly, "and if you were, now you are changed. You know that, I know that." 

"Still," Beelzebumon turned and started to walk again, "I don't want to take chances. I might hurt her like I hurt Juri." 

"If you wish to," Yashamon sighed, "we shall leave her here. I will respect your wishes Beelzebumon. Let us continue our journey." Before the two digimon continued their journey, they heard the mysterious girl muttering something in her sleep. 

"No, Dante," she moaned, "don't leave. Our child, Angela hasn't seen you. She'll grow up without you…" Beelzebumon and Yashamon walked up to the sleeping girl and kneeled beside her. 

"You see," Yashamon ran his hand gently over her forehead, "we cannot leave her here. Her child does not have a father, and her love left her." 

Beelzebumon sighed again, 'Leaving her here may do more harm than help…' he thought, 'but, what if I should hurt her? I couldn't live with hurting two human girls…' He pondered the decision and finally decided to care for her. Besides, it would have done more harm than just leaving her unprotected he thought. "Alright, we'll take care of her, just because I don't want her or her kid to get hurt." Yashamon picked her up once again, and they continued down the road. They finally decided to stop in a little grove surrounded by trees, so they would not run into trouble or get caught up in a battle. Beelzebumon and Yashamon sat across from each other across a fire. The mysterious girl rested, her child still sleeping in her arms, by the fire. Beelzebumon glanced over at the sleeping girl a few times. "Hope she won't cause us any trouble." 

"She will not," Yashamon assured, "actually, I believe she will serve a greater purpose than what we think." 

"Maybe," Beelzebumon continued to watch over the female human, "but what's up with her kid? She has brown hair, her child has blonde hair." 

"Her father most likely," Yashamon said, "the child's father could have had blonde hair." Beelzebumon looked back at Yashamon. 

"Maybe," Beelzebumon said as he laid back, "we better get some rest right now. Tomorrow we start traveling again." Yashamon nodded, agreeing with Beelzebumon's idea. They both fell asleep, but Beelzebumon could not sleep much, for he kept thinking about the girl. 

~*~ 

The next morning, Beelzebumon and Yashamon woke up to find that the girl and her child were now missing. Yashamon got up quickly, "where has she gone?" 

Beelzebumon stood up slowly, "beats me," he stretched and yawned, "but she's out of our hair. We don't have to worry about her anymore." 

"You did not do anything to her…" Yashamon began to ask. 

"No!" Beelzebumon snapped, "If it makes you feel better, I had nothing to do with her missing or anything! Its not like I want her or her kid to get hurt." 

"Then we must find her," Yashamon walked closer to the devil digimon. 

"It's a waste of time," Beelzebumon started to walk away from the camp site, "besides, we got our own business to worry about." 

"Really," Yashamon questioned, "what would this business be?" 

"I," Beelzebumon was tongue-tied. He was not even sure what he was seeking. All he knew was that he was in the Digital World to find the "answers" to his questions. Both he and Yashamon completely forgot about the plan to find the way out of the Digital World ever since they found the girl, "I need to find answers." 

"Answers," the demon digimon repeated, "Has it occurred to you that she and her child may be the answers you seek?" 

"Has it ever occurred to you that you can be annoying?" Beelzebumon mocked his companion's cadence of speech, "look, she's probably long gone from here now. She isn't my problem. If you want, you can make it your problem!" Beelzebumon grunted, turned and walked off. 

Yashamon finally stopped trying to convince Beelzebumon to go and seek the girl. Instead, they just continued walking, until Beelzebumon could figure out what to do with his life at that point. He stopped not far from where they started, "you think," Beelzebumon turned so his left eye peered behind him, "she's okay?" 

"Hopefully," Yashamon nodded, "but we have no clue where she has disappeared off to. Are you worried about her?" 

Beelzebumon faced forward again, "a little." 

"We can try to look for her," Yashamon suggested, "It shall put a rest to both of our speculations." 

"Do you really care for this girl?" Beelzebumon asked without facing the demon digimon, "you keep bugging me about finding her and you've seem to be worried about her." 

"I am simply a protector of the good and the weak when they cannot defend their selves," Yashamon answered, "It is my duty to protect those digimon and human types. I am sorry, it cannot be helped." 

The three-eyed digimon gave a short and deep chuckle, "wish I could tell myself that I'm the same way, but then again, I screwed that up long time ago." The two digimon were silent for a moment, "fine, it's settled, we're going to find that girl." And they went off to the other direction, backtracking their tracks to whence they came, trying to find the mysterious girl who now haunted their lives. 

~*~ 

The unknown young mother walked through the strange new world she has only seen a little of. She looked around in awe at the wondrous new world that not many humans have gone to. She continued to walk at a slow pace, noticing every detail she could. The child in her arms started to cry, and the mother looked at the little child to comfort it. The infant immediately stopped its crying when its mother smiled. She looked up again to continue her search. 'Please be alive Dante,' she took a shaky step forward, 'you promised that Angela and me will be okay. You promised us the greatest life for Angela, one with both humans and digimon.' She collapsed to her knees, "Dante," she started to cry, "Where are you?" 

~*~ 

The two digimon walked through the quiet Digital world, looking for the girl and child that they never knew. 'What made me go back for her?' Beelzebumon suddenly started to think of his choice to search for the girl again. He could not figure out why he did it, 'guess it's just the right thing to do.' He nodded his head telling himself that was the reason, but he knew there was a higher meaning than that, but he decided not to think about it. Yashamon broke the silence between the digimon. 

"Here," the two digimon found themselves back where they camped out last night, "she started off here, and she could not have gone far." 

"Maybe," Beelzebumon looked down the road, "she only could've taken that road; the one we were on." 

"Yes," Yashamon agreed, "but that would mean she would be far off from here now. Unless…" he looked over to the large collection of trees. 

"Damn it," Beelzebumon sighed, "She's making this harder than it should be." They walked into the thick shrubbery and collection of trees, still looking for the girl. 

~*~ 

The mysterious girl continued to walk through the giant world of mystery. She still had no idea where she was, but she was determined enough to find the only man she loved in the world she stood in. He has to be somewhere, she would tell herself continually so she would not lose hope. "Dante," she mused, "where…?" A monster with black wings was heard screeching from above. She immediately looked up, the child in her arms wailed loudly. The screaming from the aerial black-winged behemoth bellowed louder. She watched in fear as the monster circled one more time and then flew straight down. Was it over? Would a mysterious monster end her search for her lover? She closed her eyes and clutched to the crying child. 'Killed by a digimon, loved by a…' 

Bang. 


	2. Dream

Chapter 2: Dream 

Bang. 

The mysterious flying monster barely missed the girl, and crashed to the ground besides her exploding into a million little pieces. Still clutching to the small child, the girl looked to the area in which the monster suddenly exploded. 

"W…what happened?" She turned to her other side to see two figures standing only a few yards away. One held a double-barreled revolver and had on all leather. He had three eyes and wore what seems to be a purple helmet that kept his blond hair slicked back and spiked. His left arm had some kind of red cloth wrapped around it and from behind was a demon-like tail. The other had pale skin and only wore a pair of tattered pants, held up by two straps that crossed his chest. He wielded two wooden swords and wore a strange, white mask with two red slashes running vertically to the bottom of the mask, and above the mysterious mask was its red, messy hair. "You okay?" the leather clad one asked. She nodded. "You put us through a lot of trouble," he put his gun down. She watched in fear at the two mysterious figures that saved her. 

"I'm sorry," the one who wielded the twin-swords apologized, "I am Yashamon, and he is Beelzebumon. We both do not mean any harm to you," he knelt down by the traumatized mother, "please let us help you. We do not mean any harm." Yashamon reassured one more time. She nodded, but was still shaken badly by the experience. Beelzebumon sighed. Yashamon glanced at Beelzebumon, then turned his attention to the girl once again, "He's just relieved that you are safe. We were both worried about you." Yashamon helped the girl to her feet. 

"T…thank you," she thanked Beelzebumon and Yashamon. Her voice had a distinct, and rather thick, British accent, "sorry." 

"As long as you don't go running off again without telling us, it's alright," Beelzebumon turned away from the girl, "come on, let's go." Yashamon and the stranger followed Beelzebumon's orders and started to follow the leather-clad digimon. 

"Um, I apologize for asking, but where are we going?" the stranger asked Yashamon timidly. 

"I do not know," Yashamon answered, "but do not worry…" 

"We're going to find a place out of the Digital World so she can be safe and we don't have to worry about her." Beelzebumon answered the question, "no offense, but this place is too dangerous and you just tagging along will just slow me and him down from what we're going to be doing." 

"And what is that exactly?" Yashamon mused. Beelzebumon turned to his companion, but said nothing. The girl just watched. "What are we actually trying to do?" 

"Don't know." Beelzebumon stated, "just keep moving I guess. I know too well that if we don't keep moving, we get nowhere. But this place is too dangerous for someone like her. Especially since she got a kid in her arms." 

"I…I'll be fine," she spoke up for herself for the first time since she rescued her, "If I survived this long in this world, then I can survive with you two around. B…besides, I have looked for a way out of this "Digital World" and I can't find one…" Yashamon nodded. Beelzebumon stood motionless and speechless. He finally closed his eyes, and nodded in agreement. 

"Fine," Beelzebumon started to walk the other direction, "we'll protect you." 

~*~ 

That night, the party of three sat around the fire in which they built. Above shined the millions of data streams that shot out of the giant globe in the middle of the sky, as if it was the Digital World's version of moonlight. The digital evening was quiet. No one could think of something to talk about, until the girl thought of an idea, a question that she wanted answered, but was too afraid to ask. "Who are you two?" 

Yashamon turned from the fire. "We are…" 

"Outlaws." 

Beelzebumon finished Yashamon's sentence with what he believed they were. The three-eyed digimon stared blankly into the fire, "I committed a crime that I can't even make up for. Something so horrible that I can't even look at myself the same way again. I was a damn idiot! I never wanted to hurt her, or anyone she loved…" He looked down in shame at his past. It's been so long, but ever since he was reminded of his crime when Juri told him she was pregnant, the past came back and haunted him worse than before, "damn it! I should deserve to die, but instead, I think it was a better punishment to just let me live with the guilt." 

"Beelzebumon…" the girl said sympathetically. 

Yashamon kept his gaze on Beelzebumon, 'to be put through so much, just so that man digimon Vamdemon could have his fun with digimon, so sick…' he thought in disgust when thinking of Vamdemon, '…yet, so sad. Why must he go though the pain and torture for that evil digimon's pleasures?' The demon digimon then turned to the mysterious girl, "let us change the subject. Now, who are you and why are you in the Digital World? It is not often that a human enters this world." 

The girl still continued to watch Beelzebumon, and the infant in her arms seemed to giggle in sheer innocence. She then agreed with her new ally and introduced herself, "I'm Lisa," she looked down at her newborn, "and this is Angela. We wouldn't have gone to this world, but…" Lisa paused for a moment. Beelzebumon finally turned his attention to the brunette girl and her child, "he said he would be here." 

"He?" Beelzebumon asked, "the only humans I remember being in the Digital World were those Tamers, and they went back long ago." Beelzebumon looked back at the fire, seemingly uninterested in the girl's story again. Yashamon glared at his partner, but turned his attention towards the girl again. 

"That can't be," she said looking at Beelzebumon, "I saw him go into that portal in that park under the tool shed." Beelzebumon eyed the girl. 'That gate was only known by the Tamers and their digimon. How would that guy know about that?' Beelzebumon thought. 

"Did this guy tell you how he knew about that Digital Gate?" Beelzebumon quickly interrogated. 

"No," she shook her head, hoping that she would not anger him, "Dante just said if I ever needed him, just go through that gate and find him. He didn't tell me anything else. Did…I do something wrong?" Lisa had a look of slight fear in her eyes. The three-eyed digimon sighed, 'she went through so much already…maybe I should ease up. Besides, must be hard to be a human in a Digital World. I know its hard being a digimon in a human world…' Beelzebumon shook his head, "no, you didn't do anything. But who is this Dante guy you keep talking about?" A smile crept along her face at the sound of the man's name. 

"Dante," she repeated the man's name, "was one of the only people who actually cared for me. While at home, the Real World I guess, I had a lot of troubles just with life in general. I was about to lose my apartment, I had no job at the time being, food was running low." She sighed at the bad memories of her past life, "but one day while walking home from a job interview, there he stood, in the doorway leading into my apartment building. Dante was a tall man with blond hair, and wearing sunglasses and a long black trench coat. He talked to me, I talked to him, and we got to know each other really well. Over the next few weeks, we got closer and closer together. We shared one special night, but the next morning, he had to leave. I asked him why, and he told me he was going to here, the Digital World. The next few months, I had Angela." Beelzebumon and Yashamon listened to the complete story Lisa told. "I even…" she paused for a moment, "forget it. Forget I even said that." Beelzebumon and Yashamon were puzzled by the statement, but decided not to ask about it. "I'm kind of getting sleepy, and Angela is already asleep, so I think I'll retire for today." The young mother told the two good night one more time and fell fast asleep. Beelzebumon and Yashamon stayed up, still awake from what they went through for the day. 

"You okay Beelzebumon?" Yashamon asked, "you've been quiet since Lisa and Angela went to sleep." 

"I'm fine," Beelzebumon answered plainly. Yashamon nodded, but knew something did bother his comrade. "Yashamon, I know I really shouldn't, but do you think we can actually find this "Dante" guy for her?" 

Yashamon looked at the fire again, "it is your decision. If you feel it is the right thing to do, then it is our duty to." Beelzebumon nodded slowly. "It is settled, we shall start the search tomorrow." Beelzebumon nodded slowly again. Yashamon lay back, "get some sleep Beelzebumon. We leave early tomorrow." 

Beelzebumon stayed up for a few more minutes listening to the crackling of the fire in front of him. He looked up at the giant orb in the middle of the sky and the millions of data streams shooting out of it. He then looked at the sleeping Angela and Lisa, 'I will make up for my mistakes. Juri, I am sorry for all I have done. I won't make the same mistake again.' With his final thoughts he lay down, and slowly started to fall asleep. 

~*~ 

Lisa lay awake as Yashamon and Beelzebumon finished their conversation, 'so they are going to help me after all,' she thought to herself, 'but should I tell them? Should I tell them that Dante was also a digimon?' She continued to think about what she would do next. Lisa wanted all the help in the world to try to find her precious Dante, but she left out that Dante WAS a digimon. Would they care? Did they already expect that he was a digimon? Lisa was at a crossroads once again. 'Maybe I should just keep quiet for the time being. Once we find him, then I'll tell them. It won't do any harm…' She thought as she slowly fell asleep, 'no harm at all.' 

~*~ 

"Hey bro," a darkened figure talked to Beelzebumon from within the shadows, "long time, no see." Beelzebumon turned around to see two eyes he would never want to see again.

"You…!" Beelzebumon reached for his guns, but could not find them, "how the in Digital hell are you still alive?" The devil digimon clenched his fists in anger of seeing his once "friend" and bitter enemy. "I destroyed you and the castle you were in!"

"Calm down bro," he said calmly, "I told you I would be back, but I got a different purpose. Relax, I won't fight you," he stepped out of the shadows, revealing to Beelzebumon that it was in fact the one he hated, Vamdemon, "or at least not yet." The two digimon stood face to face.

"What the hell do you want?" Beelzebumon demanded, "and where am I?"

"We're in your mind. I found a way up here to tell you something that you may want to know," Vamdemon said, "you may not like it…"

"I don't need to know what you're going to say," Beelzebumon turned, "I'm not interested."

"It involves Lisa and Angela." Vamdemon quickly stated. Beelzebumon turned around to face him again and growled, "It…also involves me."

"If you hurt her in any way or form I will personally kill you right now!" Beelzebumon threatened, "You've hurt too many digimon already. No way in hell I'll ever let you hurt a human!" Vamdemon stood his ground, and tried to calm down his former "bro" with a simple hand gesture.

"Relax bro," Vamdemon sighed, "I couldn't even hurt her. Especially since I'm in your dream! Even if I was still data and living, I would never want to hurt her…" Beelzebumon immediately became interested in what he wanted to say. Here is one of the most evil digimon he had ever encountered and now he says he would never harm a human? "Look, I know you've been taking care of her. And…I want to thank you for that." Beelzebumon was surprised by the words, but never let his guard down.

"What?" Beelzebumon asked. Questions started to race through his mind. He had no idea why there was a sudden change of heart and attitude. Last time he encountered him, he was raping digimon and a sadistic bastard. But now, he's thanking him for protecting a human girl. Could it be? No. He couldn't have…or did he?

Fall in love with Lisa.

Everything was starting to fall into place now. Tall, blond hair, sunglasses, trench coat…all those things that described "Dante." The descriptions Lisa gave didn't describe some human, it actually was Vamdemon! But why? Beelzebumon's face had a look of disbelief.

"I may be considered evil bro," Vamdemon broke the awkward silence, "but I'm not heartless. I too can fall in love."

"But you are heartless," Beelzebumon yelled, "no way in hell you could fall in love with her! You…you had to rape her or something!" The three-eyed digimon still had trouble believing that his enemy, who has done so much to so many, would love a human so much. And to even bear a child with her!

"I wouldn't dare!" Vamdemon shot back, "I would never hurt her! No matter how evil I am, I still love her and if I were still alive, I would protect her!" Beelzebumon shook his head, "Look, at first, maybe I was thinking about it, but she seemed so caring for me, no matter how strange I seemed to be to her. Still, she didn't say anything. And when I revealed to her that I was a digimon, she loved me even more! She even offered to give her life to her because she found someone to love and that's all she needed." There was silence again after Vamdemon described the story, "will you protect her?" Beelzebumon was still in shock. "Look, I know all about you and your whole business with that human girl." Beelzebumon looked at the vampire digimon. It's true. He never wanted to see another female human hurting because of his own actions. After some consideration, he nodded. He promised himself that he would never see another human get hurt in front of his eyes by a digimon. Vamdemon nodded, showing no emotion to his former ally, but inside he was truly happy.

"Bro, one more thing!" Vamdemon called out before Beelzebumon walked away from the dream, "Angela. Train her to fight." The statement confused Beelzebumon, "I don't want my daughter to be a vulnerable little girl for big bad digimon to try and rape. Train her to kick ass. Oh, and if I do find a body, be sure to be ready to fight, cause I got a score to settle with you."

Beelzebumon smirked at the last comment and nodded slowly. Vamdemon nodded back, turned, and then walked back into the darkness from where he came. 


	3. Attack

Chapter 3: Attack 

Beelzebumon woke in a hurry. His first sight were his other two traveling partners already awake. "Beelzebumon?" Lisa asked timidly, "A…are you okay?" Yashamon nodded in agreement with Lisa, "Yes, you seemed to be in some kind of dream. You kept murmuring to yourself." Beelzebumon looked around himself to get a feel of his surroundings and to make sure he was truly awake again. 

"Lisa," Beelzebumon needed to know answers from her, "where are you from?" 

"Britain," she answered, a bit startled by the sudden interrogation. Beelzebumon got up and walked over to her. He looked her straight in the eye, "do you know where Dante was from?" Lisa's eyes grew slightly larger, but quickly broke eye contact and stared at the ground. Her face turned slightly red. She shook her head timidly, afraid of their reactions. Beelzebumon eased up from the questioning 'does she even know who he was?' 

"Why are you asking these questions all of a sudden?" Yashamon broke the tension between the two, but he was oblivious to the current situation while Beelzebumon knew, and the young mother hinted that he knew. Beelzebumon turned away from Lisa. It seemed to Beelzebumon that he would have to ask her later, privately. He started to walk away from the seemingly traumatized female, but Yashamon confronted the three-eyed digimon and asked him why he questioned Lisa so harshly again. "I have my reasons!" Beelzebumon snapped, "you'll find out eventually too." He sidestepped his ally and continued to walk. "Come on, we're leaving now!" 

Lisa finally looked up, watching Beelzebumon walk away. 'Why…?' she thought, 'why did he ask me that?' She stood silently wondering why Beelzebumon would ask the question so suddenly, especially questions like those. Yashamon sighed and walked up to her, "I apologize on the behalf of Beelzebumon," Yashamon shook his head, almost in shame, "I do not know the reasons he would snap like that." Lisa folded her hands over another and laid them softly against her abdomen, "It's okay," Lisa gave a nod. Yashamon turned and walked away to catch up with Beelzebumon. Angela started to cry and Lisa went to tend to her crying daughter. 'Dante,' she thought again as she picked up the little infant in her arms, 'what was he hiding?' 

~*~ 

The journey was quiet for a long while. After the interrogation that morning, there was a sense of distrust in the air. Beelzebumon wanted answers, Lisa questioned who Dante really was, and Yashamon was slightly upset with Beelzebumon for questioning Lisa so harshly for the second time. All three of them walked silently on the desolate road. The silence finally broke when Angela started to cry. Lisa started to comfort the little infant, but she continued to cry. Beelzebumon stopped, "she'll attract unwanted visitors," Beelzebumon stated, "better make her stop." 

"I wish I could," the British girl bounced up and down slightly at an attempt to rock the child back to sleep, or to at least stop its crying, "but I don't know. She won't stop crying." She continued to try to quiet the child, but was unsuccessful. Yashamon stood beside the girl, "Is there anything I could help with." Lisa turned to the demon digimon, "no," she smiled at the generosity, "she'll be okay in a few." Beelzebumon finally turned around to see what was taking so long to quiet the child. He walked up to Lisa, who still tried to comfort the child, unknowing of the cause. 

"Why won't she quiet down?" Beelzebumon asked, seemingly irritated by the loud noise. He looked down at the child with his three eyes, and then turned away, "just do something about it. It's getting annoying." Lisa stared at Beelzebumon, 'I wish I could tell him the truth about Dante,' she continued to rock the infant in her arms back and forth, 'it might give him some answers he was looking for this morning.' Beelzebumon turned to face Lisa, but instead looked down at the child again. 

'The child of my enemy,' Beelzebumon thought to himself, 'but the daughter of the one I'm protecting.' The child still wailed for no apparent reason as the trio stood on the desolate road. 'What the hell do I do?' 

"Is something wrong?" Yashamon questioned the two in the awkward situation. Lisa turned to Yashamon, but did not say anything. Beelzebumon kept his gaze forward. "I sense that something is wrong." 

"Nothing is wrong," Beelzebumon said, "come on. If we stay here, we'll get attacked. The kid will eventually stop crying." The three-eyed digimon started to walk down the road once again. "Beelzebumon?" Lisa called out to her protector. Beelzebumon stopped again and turned his head slightly, "what…is bothering you?" Beelzebumon turned his head straight again 'should I tell her? What would she say if I just say it? "Angela's dad is one of the most evil digimon ever known." No! It would hurt her so much, and I promised myself I wouldn't do that!' Beelzebumon's silent soliloquy continued, 'but it would be hurting her if I did keep it to myself.' 

"Beelzebumon," Yashamon broke the silence and Beelzebumon's conversation with his conscious, "what is bothering you?" Beelzebumon faced the two colleagues and rubbed his hand against his chin, "I don't think you would all want to know." Beelzebumon tried to change the subject, "its more of my problem anyway." Yashamon shook his head, "Beelzebumon, we are your friends. You can trust us with what is wrong. We will always help you." 

"I haven't known you long, but I could help out also." Lisa insisted, still trying to quiet down the child. Beelzebumon looked down in thought once again. "I know that," Beelzebumon kept his head down, "but I don't know…no! I can't!" Beelzebumon shook his head. Angela started to cry louder than before. Yashamon sighed, and Lisa tried harder to comfort Angela. "Let's get moving…" Beelzebumon turned, but was interrupted by a blast that came from Beelzebumon's side. "What the…?" Beelzebumon turned to the source of the blast, and he saw a white four-legged animal. Its tail and mane was a gold color and it wore a red helmet. A distinct horn was erected on its head and had large black wings from its back. 

"Evil killer!" it yelled with anger and hate in its voice, "it has been too long! I will delete you now!" Lisa was terrified and the infant in her arms continued to cry. Beelzebumon stepped up and Yashamon stood in front of the terrified mother and child. "Holy Shot!" the beast roared as he winded his head to the side slightly and shot out a blue blast of energy from its mouth. Beelzebumon quickly dodged it and Yashamon quickly picked up Lisa and Angela and brought them to safety and told them to stay there. 

Yashamon quickly jumped back into the battle to try and stop it, "Beelzebumon does not wish to hurt anyone anymore! He has changed…!" 

"Nonsense!" the beast yelled, "he has slaughtered a whole village! He will be punished by being deleted!" 

"What?" Beelzebumon yelled in retaliation, "I didn't do anything! There hasn't been a village I had hurt since I was under…" He looked over to Lisa, who looked completely terrified, and halted his reason, "under the influence of evil!" 

"All lies!" the beast yelled again, "on behalf of the rest of my fellow Unimon, I shall delete you now! Holy Shot!" another blast of energy flew towards the two fighters. 'I'm getting sick of this.' Beelzebumon sighed as he pulled out both of his guns, "If you won't listen to me, then you're going to be deleted!" He ran up and jumped up to the Unimon, "Double Impact!" Two bullets fired from the twin-barreled guns. Unimon jumped to the side to avoid it, but before it could do anything else, Beelzebumon was in front of the beast digimon, with his claw raised high in the air. "It ends now! Darkness Claw!" Beelzebumon's claw grew red as he slashed straight down through the head of Unimon. The crimson stream cut through the data as if it was scissors through paper. With his dying words, the Unimon shouted out, "I'm not the only one! Others you have hurt will delete you!" and with the last word erupted into millions pieces of data. Beelzebumon landed on the ground and looked up to see his victim float away as data. "Bastard," Beelzebumon mumbled, "what in the world was he talking about?" 

"I do not know," Yashamon put away his swords; "you have not hurt anyone or anything since I have rescued you, despite the occasional times." Beelzebumon stood up and looked over to see if Lisa and Angela were all right. Lisa trembled out of her hiding spot, with Angela now quiet. Beelzebumon walked over to her, "are you alright?" Lisa nodded dumbly. 

"She has had quite a scare," Yashamon said as he followed Beelzebumon, "I would not blame her for being quite shaken up." Beelzebumon looked over Lisa one more time and at Angela. "Those are the reasons I want to get you out of here as soon as possible. That could have been you that Unimon was shooting at." Beelzebumon said to the girl. She breathed deeply to try to regain her composure, "yes." She said simply. 

"Let us continue," Yashamon insisted, "we shall be better off moving." Beelzebumon and Lisa agreed and they all continued to walk down the road, in silence. 

~*~ 

The small road continued aimlessly through the Digital World. The trio continued to follow the road as if they knew it lead somewhere. Lisa gazed at Beelzebumon from afar with amazement, 'he's so powerful,' Lisa thought, 'but, why did he look so sad when he was talking to that monster?' The British female broke her gaze when she saw Beelzebumon look back slightly, 'if only I could help him. Yashamon and him have helped me so much already, but how?' The child in her arms made soft baby noises, only audible to the mother, 'Angela,' she looked at the child, 'growing up with no grandparents, no father…' she looked at Beelzebumon again. Unknowingly to Lisa, Beelzebumon had his own thoughts about her. 

'She was almost hurt back there,' Beelzebumon thought as he continued walking, 'and it may have been my fault. If she keeps traveling with us, she may get hurt.' He looked back slightly so he could see her out of the corner of his eye, 'but, we can't just leave her anywhere, she'll get hurt.' He kept walking with a stoic expression, careful not to reveal any of his thoughts. Beelzebumon hated sharing his thoughts and hated being questioned for them, so he always attempted to keep them to himself. "Beelzebumon," the silence was finally broken by Yashamon, "how about we stay here to rest. We are all tired from that little encounter and I believe it is a good idea to just rest for a few moments." Beelzebumon looked at the potential rest spot, a modest collection of growing trees a little far from the road in the middle of a valley. "Yeah," Beelzebumon agreed, "let's rest for now." 

The group rested by the developing trees. Lisa lay up against the trees and Beelzebumon stood up and watched around to make sure there was no trouble from either side. Yashamon sat across from the young mother, resting also after the incident. "Beelzebumon," Lisa finally spoke up. Beelzebumon turned slightly towards her, "why did that digimon attack you?" 

Beelzebumon turned forward again, "it's a long story. Besides, it doesn't involve you. So don't worry about it." Lisa nodded slightly and remained silent. Yashamon decided to ask him a question. 

"What was bothering you before that happened?" 

Beelzebumon remained motionless from his spot, "What are you talking about…?" 

"You know what I am talking about," Yashamon answered quickly, "enough of all these secrets. We are all trusted now with each other's safety. It is better…" 

Beelzebumon turned quickly, "Look, no one likes it when people get into their business, so just drop it!" Beelzebumon snapped, "besides, I hate dragging others into my problems. It's happened before, and it won't happen again." Beelzebumon turned involuntarily to Lisa and Angela, who he saw was slightly worried at the two fighting companions. She then looked at Beelzebumon with eyes of trust and compassion. Beelzebumon turned away. "What's wrong Beelzebumon?" Lisa finally asked. The infant in her arms gave an innocent giggle when she asked. She rocked her around slightly. Beelzebumon sighed again, "I said just drop the subject." He said in a lower tone than before, a more relaxed tone. 

Lisa felt a bit more daring, "is it about me? Or about Dante?" 

A chill ran through Beelzebumon. Could he be read that easily? Yashamon was now intrigued by what was happening, because he finally realized that it was involving those two topics. He too could tell through Beelzebumon's reaction, a slight jump at the question. He finally sighed and closed his eyes. "Yes, there has been something bothering me lately." He turned towards Lisa and opened his eyes, "and yes, it does involve you, Dante, and Angela." Lisa's face slightly lighted up, but not necessarily in happiness or sadness. 

"Dante," Beelzebumon breathed deep, "was one of the most evil digimon I have ever known. He was once my ally," he paused. Yashamon finally caught on and realized who it was, "but was one of my enemies." He looked at Yashamon to see his reaction, and decided to come out with it, "Dante is Vamdemon." 


	4. Trust

Chapter 4: Trust 

Yashamon stared in utter disbelief at Beelzebumon, and then looked down at Lisa and Angela. Lisa looked down and closed her eyes. The infant was still in her arms, now sleeping. "How…?" Yashamon questioned, "How could he…?" Beelzebumon kept a stoic face as the tension and drama slowly grew within and among the three travelers. "It's true," Beelzebumon said unemotionally, "it explains everything. Angela's blond hair, the red in Angela's eyes, and the fact that "Dante" wore sunglasses all the time all point to the fact that Dante is…" 

"Don't say that name." Yashamon suddenly interrupted the three-eyed digimon with a darker tone, "how could such an evil, sadistic digimon like him ever fall in love. With a human nonetheless." 

Lisa stood up, "Look, I loved him. And to tell the truth, I knew all along." Beelzebumon turned towards the brunette girl, a bit surprised. "I didn't know he was considered evil, I didn't know about his past, all I knew was that he was a digimon called Vamdemon and he wasn't human. But one thing I knew was that he loved me. When he found out that I became pregnant with Angela, he wanted to stay and care for her." Lisa began to choke up and tears slowly rolled down her eyes, "but he said he had to go back to the Digital World. He said to take care of Angela and he would be back, but he had to take care of something important. He isn't what you described him as Yashamon, he cared for me, and if he were here today, he would care for Angela also." She started to sob as the two digimon stood quietly in her presence. Beelzebumon forced himself to look away from the crying mother. Yashamon stood there, with anger still in his eyes. 

"You did not know the Vamdemon we knew." Yashamon spoke, "I understand he loved you, but he was a tyrant bent on destroying this world we are standing in. He has hurt both me and Beelzebumon in the past and he cannot be forgiven." Lisa knees gave out on her and she crumbled to the ground, still holding her baby. Yashamon did nothing to help her and Beelzebumon closed his eyes almost in shame. 'I didn't want to hurt her,' Beelzebumon thought, 'she still knew, and still got hurt.' 

"You had to know the truth," Beelzebumon said quietly, "I'm sorry." Beelzebumon turned away from the two. Yashamon grumbled at his own anger, "the truth was that that "important thing" he had to take care of was destroying the Digital World and causing havoc and causing pain…" 

"Enough!" Lisa yelled at Yashamon, "I didn't know about his past! I told you already! He loved me! He wanted to care for Angela, and he wouldn't leave for some evil conquest if he wanted to do that!" She stared at the demon digimon with moist eyes. Beelzebumon looked at the two again, "Yasha, lay off the Vamdemon issues. We agreed that we would help Lisa find him." 

Yashamon glared at Beelzebumon, "You should know out of both of us. He has caused you the most pain. He used you." The eyes within the mask looked fiercely at the comrade. 

"But she is not Vamdemon!" Beelzebumon began to speak louder, "You were the one who said we should protect the ones who need protecting, and now you want to go back on your word? You and I know…" Beelzebumon caught himself before he said anything about Vamdemon and the fact that he was dead, "You and I know that we're supposed to protect her no matter what." 

"Its more than that Beelzebumon," Yashamon said, "You were not the only one who has felt the pain he had caused. I too have gone though his pain. He caused me to watch my own love be tortured and raped in front of my eyes. He then deleted her when she cried for help. I was too late in coming to her aid. He then attacked me and proceeded to torture me until the brink of deletion, but instead left me there." He looked away from Beelzebumon for a moment then looked at him again, with hate in his eyes, "that monster, Vamdemon, left me there where my spouse was raped and deleted. I shouted for him to delete me so I would not feel any pain, but instead, he caused more pain. Do you see now why I hate him so?" Beelzebumon remained silent and had his head down. 

"Still," Beelzebumon looked up again, "it gives you no right to hurt someone else with that truth and hate. It makes you as bad as Vamdemon…" Yashamon thrust one of his wooden swords at Beelzebumon's neck, but stopped. 

"Never, ever say that." Yashamon said angrily, "I am nothing like him! I despise bastards like him!" 

"Don't threaten me like that," Beelzebumon said as he raised one of his guns to Yashamon's head, "and you say you hate me, the "bastard" like him?" Yashamon did not move but started to speak, "what did I say earlier? You were brainwashed." Yashamon kept a firm press at Beelzebumon's neck. Beelzebumon did not move either yet retaliated verbally, "You never heard the whole story. I am Vamdemon's apprentice." Beelzebumon said, "but I realized how much pain he caused and forced me to cause..." 

"Stop!" Lisa shouted at the two dueling digimon, "you two were friends before I came along! I know about Vamdemon now, but it will always be true that he loved me and I still love him! Now both of you stop it now!" The two digimon did not take their eyes off each other, but Yashamon slowly lowered the pressure from Beelzebumon's neck and eventually lowered his sword. The same thing happened with Beelzebumon as the gun eased off Yashamon's red hair and finally dropped to Beelzebumon's side. Yashamon said nothing and stormed away from the group. Beelzebumon sighed and looked at Lisa, "are you okay?" 

"I never wanted to destroy your friendship," Lisa sobbed, "I'm so sorry." Beelzebumon walked up to her. 

"No, don't be," Beelzebumon offered her a helping hand up, "I didn't know he would react like that. If I did know, then I would have just talked with you." Lisa wiped the tears and moisture away from her eyes, "where is he going?" she asked. Beelzebumon looked out at the still walking Yashamon, "I don't know, but let him have his time." 

~*~ 

Yashamon continued to walk away in thought from Lisa and Beelzebumon. 'They do not understand the pain I went through because of that bastard of a digimon.' Yashamon continued to walk in no particular direction, 'I would believe that Beelzebumon would sympathize and feel the pain and hatred I feel, but why not? I understand his motives as a protector of Lisa and Angela, but Angela has the data of Vamdemon in her veins. And I swore to myself a long time ago that I would never let evil hurt anyone in the Digital World ever again. I swore that evil would not reside here in the Digital World and cause havoc. I swore that I would stop the roots of evil even before they sprout. But," He stopped and thought about the situation, "but, I cannot harm innocent ones because of my own promise," His own questions confused his logic and could not decide, 'or can I?' He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. 

"I cannot forget what has happened in the past," Yashamon said to himself, "but if I wish to keep Lisa and Angela safe, I must." The demon turned back to see his two colleagues sitting by the trees as they always were. "But," he contradicted his first thoughts; "Angela has the data of Vamdemon in her veins." 

_Angela has the data of Vamdemon in her veins._

His last thought kept running though his mind relentlessly. Every time he would think of a reason that the Mother and daughter are not related to his hated enemy, that line ran though his head. "Angela is not Vamdemon!" Yashamon tried to convince his own mind, but his mind kept telling him that she has a part of Vamdemon in her. He wanted to believe in his heart that she would not result in any form like her father, but how would he know? It will take years until he actually finds out, and he has the chance to stop evil now, but what if she isn't evil? What if she would grow up to be a kind-hearted hybrid? "I don't know what to do!" Yashamon yelled in frustration. He started walking farther and farther away from his two allies. "I…I need time." 

~*~ 

Beelzebumon finally sat down on the ground after standing for almost two hours watching out for Yashamon. Both of them have been quiet since Yashamon had left. Angela too was strangely quiet for the most part. Usually, she would start to cry every hour, but she was quiet, not even a giggle or any baby noises, just complete silence. Beelzebumon looked over to Lisa once again, "you okay?" She turned her head slowly to Beelzebumon and gave a quick nod. Beelzebumon kept a gaze on her, "look, what happened earlier isn't your fault. It's just the way he is. I haven't even known him for long, so hell if I would know he would react like that. And don't worry, that friendship was more of a temporary thing." 

Lisa just nodded again and replied with a monotonous "Oh." 'Still,' Lisa thought to herself, 'if Yashamon said is right, then Angela might likely will grow up to be as evil as they say Dante…I mean Vamdemon was.' She looked at the baby in her arms, 'But that makes no sense, Vamdemon did love me and I could feel that he did.' The baby woke up and started to make incoherent baby noises. 'I don't want her to be evil, but she is my child.' She then looked to Beelzebumon, who was still looking directly at her, "unless…" 

"Beelzebumon," she said softly. Beelzebumon listened. "This may be asking for much, but…" she paused and became red in the face, "will you…I mean, well…can you…be," she paused for a moment, "can you help me raise Angela?" 

Beelzebumon's eyes went wide at the request. It was a bold request that sounded really strange to him. "Um, well Lisa," he paused for a moment. He had never been in such a position in his digital life. A father? How could he do that? It sounded too strange for him. "You see," the biker digimon scratched his head, "I never really, um, liked kids." Beelzebumon stuttered as Lisa looked strangely at him. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm up for a job like that…" But before he finished his thought, he remembered what happened that one night. _"Angela. Train her to fight..."_The reminiscences of the dream rang through his head, _"Train her to kick ass."_ Beelzebumon shook his head back to reality, "you know what. I changed my mind. Yeah, we'll raise Angela together." Beelzebumon gave a small smile from the corner of his mouth. Lisa smiled, got up, and walked over to Beelzebumon. She sat down right beside him and hugged him. 

"Thank you." She said almost at a whisper. 'She won't grow up evil. Both of us will make sure she won't.' 

Beelzebumon found himself in a position he had never been before, and almost even blushed. He was about to say something but decided not to. His arm reached behind Lisa and he hugged her back. 

~*~ 

Yashamon stood in the center of nowhere. He was now very far away from Beelzebumon and Lisa, away from the ones that lied to him, away from the new planted seed of evil. "Are they evil? Is Angela really evil?" Yashamon questioned, "Evil…cannot exist in this world. I cannot let it. But Lisa and Angela and Beelzebumon…they are all not evil." Yashamon turned around and stared into the sky, "yet, Lisa fell in love with evil, Angela is the child of evil, and Beelzebumon is…the apprentice of evil." He turned again and stared at the ground, "yet, they have proven themselves as good friends and not evil. They are my friends. Friends. Not the evil I must destroy." Yashamon continued to stare at the ground, "No, not evil. They may have been associated with him in the past, but no more." He turned again and looked to the sky, "yet, I have lost my love to him. And Angela is his descendent. Beelzebumon and Lisa may have been corrupted by him as well." He turned his whole body to the direction from where he came from and stared forward. 

"It is decided," Yashamon pulled out his twin swords, "I must purify all three of them, no matter what it takes." 


	5. Hands

Chapter 5: Hands 

Lisa was now fast asleep with Angela sleeping peacefully right beside her. Beelzebumon did not, or would not, fall asleep. Yashamon was still missing, and by the way he acted earlier, Beelzebumon found a need to be alert until he came back and settled down. Beelzebumon peered around incessantly, staid and solemn. His guard-like actions were as if it was a somnambulate action, and it physically showed through his languid, tired face. "Bastard," Beelzebumon muttered, "why the hell would he react like that?" Beelzebumon muttered his reproach towards his partner's thoughts about the child. "We both went through the pain that Vamdemon has put us through, yet he's taking it way too seriously." He thought about the polemic argument earlier, "damn it, he knows that Angela and Lisa have nothing to do with him." Beelzebumon looked at the sleeping mother and child. They looked so cordial, how could they be evil? 'That's it,' Beelzebumon finally came to a peremptory decision, 'Yashamon is wrong. They won't be hurt at all.' 

The vacuous digital plane was quiet as Beelzebumon sat silently like a watchdog. Although he decided on his fate, he could not shake the feeling he was having. The feeling of un-trust still hung in the air like a vicious, choking gas, and he could not get the feeling out of him, 'I don't have a good feeling about all this.' He looked around restlessly. But suddenly became completely motionless, 'something's here.' He reached slowly for each of his guns and peered to the left. With a deft movement, he turned and pointed both guns towards the general direction he faced, "I know you're there," Beelzebumon was hoping his statement would cause peremptory surrender by his hidden enemy, but unfortunately for the gun wielding digimon, it did not. "If you plan to kill me or the girl, you gotta go though me, face-to-face." 

The demon digimon's actions to elicit his hidden enemy were successful. But unknowingly to Beelzebumon, he actually lured out his own ally. "Beelzebumon," two wooden swords could be heard dragging on the ground, "you would actually harm your ally?" Beelzebumon eyes widened when he saw who stood in front of him. 

"Yashamon," Beelzebumon slowly lowered his guns, "where have you been?" Yashamon stood in the shadow in front of Beelzebumon. "Thinking." Yashamon simply said. Beelzebumon tilted his head slightly in confusion, "are you okay…with Lisa and Angela now?" Beelzebumon asked. 

The demon digimon in the shadows nodded his head slowly; "I have come to a decision, if that is what you mean." Beelzebumon took one step forward. Yashamon was amorphous to Beelzebumon, his white-masked face was hidden in darkness, only his swords were visible, and even those were quite vague. "I do not know if you would agree, but it is for the best." 

Beelzebumon's arms tensed again to the aiming position, aiming directly at Yashamon's head, "I don't care if you helped me in the past now. If you are here to harm Lisa and Angela, then I have to stop you!" Beelzebumon took another step forward. 

"You would let a female human with a spawn of evil she calls her "child" get in the way of friendship?" Yashamon asked darkly, "You have been contaminated by her and the spawn. I must purify all three of you." Yashamon's eyes started to glow a bright red in the shadows as he took a step forward and Beelzebumon started to descend back a step. "You see Beelzebumon," he raised one arm, "I have thought it over, and I vowed to protect the ones who need to be protected from evil, and to destroy others who cause harm." He took another step forward, "No matter whom it is, I vow to stop evil." He stepped into complete view of Beelzebumon. "And I am sorry, but you have chosen the side of evil." He started to run towards his former ally. 

Beelzebumon quickly realized that Yashamon was not an ally anymore. Quickly, Beelzebumon sidestepped a potentially lethal slash from the demon digimon, "What the hell are you talking about?" Beelzebumon yelled, "Evil?" 

"You know who I am talking about." Yashamon's eyes glowed a hue of red again, "Lisa and Angela. They are evil, and you have been corrupted by their vileness." 

"Snap out of it Yashamon!" Beelzebumon stepped back, 'Damn it! I can't attack him,' Beelzebumon gritted his teeth, 'something's taken control of him. It has to be…' With the guns still in his hands, he flipped the gun around and held the barrels of his guns instead of the handle. "Looks like I have to knock some sense into you!" Beelzebumon jumped so he was right above Yashamon and smashed the handle of his gun into the head of Yashamon. Yashamon collapsed to his knees, and then came crashing mask first into the ground. Lisa immediately woke up because of the commotion and saw Yashamon lying motionless on the ground. "What happened?" 

"Let's just say Yashamon wasn't acting like himself." Beelzebumon panted as he twirled the gun around on his finger and returned it to the holster on his leg. "He kept calling you and Angela evil and saying I was corrupted." Beelzebumon shook his head as he flipped Yashamon's body over. "Why did he act like that?" 

"Maybe we are really evil." Lisa said quietly as she walked up to Beelzebumon, "Angela does have data of a digital vampire in her." 

Beelzebumon turned to face Lisa, "Just because you were in love with Vamdemon does not make you evil." Beelzebumon turned again and stared at his unconscious ally, "I don't think love does that." 

"You'd be surprised." Lisa looked at Yashamon as well, "Love does many things to ones mind and heart." 

"Well, that doesn't matter right now," Beelzebumon stood up and turned to the shorter Lisa, "I know that you aren't evil, or Yashamon wouldn't have saved your life in the first place." Lisa nodded solemnly, "I think it was just his hatred for Vamdemon that caused that outburst at me. Don't worry about it." He started walking away from both allies 

"But what if we are evil, what happens then?" Lisa suddenly asked, almost pleading to be accepted as evil, "What if Angela grows up to be just like her father, evil?" 

Beelzebumon stopped dead in his tracks, "I know what it is like to be evil. To harm, to attack innocent digimon, to kill…" Beelzebumon remained with his back to Lisa. Unknowing to Lisa, his face remained stoic and emotionless, "I have a feel of what evil truly is." Flashbacks of Beelzebumon's battle with Dukemon, and the pain he felt right after he knocked out Megidramon raced though his mind like a poison spreading, ready to kill. "You are not evil. Nor do you want to be evil. I can feel it." He turned and walked up to Lisa. 

The short-brown haired girl looked at the taller Beelzebumon, not knowing what his next move would be. He placed his hand on her shoulder. Her face became warm and slightly flushed with red, "I can feel there is no evil in your heart. That's why you asked me to help you raise Angela." His eyes showed kindness and concern, "To see that the evil that runs through her veins remains untapped to the world, and to her. To teach her what good and evil is, and which path to follow. That's how I know there isn't evil in your heart or mind." His clawed hand slowly moved higher up her shoulder until it was on the side of her neck, right under her ear, buried under her short brown hair. 

Lisa closed her eyes as she rubbed her cheek against her protectors hand, 'They're so rough,' she thought, 'yet, so comforting.' "These hands," Beelzebumon continued, "are stained with the data of digimon and the tears of a Tamer, whose only love was destroyed by my own claws." He pulled his hand away slowly from Lisa, who seemed to not want to stop feeling her cheek against his hand. "That will never happen again." He turned away from Lisa and walked away, "Yashamon should be fine, but he'll be out for a while. We'll straighten everything out in the morning. Go back to sleep." He took a seat where he was before the incident and went back to his incessant, somnambulate phase. 

Lisa still had a deep shade of red spread across her face. She walked back to her cot made of leaves upon the floor. Angela was sleeping peacefully on her belly on the cot. The mother lay down by her child, facing away from Beelzebumon, 'his hands, they were like Dante's. Comforting. He seemed so kind just right now…' She closed her eyes in though, 'he was right, he was asked to help me raise Angela, to show her what good truly is. But now,' She turned slightly to see Beelzebumon out of the corner of her eye, 'I truly understand why I chose him.' Lisa smiled as she slowly drifted away to sleep. 

~*~ 

Beelzebumon slowly stirred as eyes blinked slowly to try to escape from his sleep. 'Last night,' he yawned and looked down to where Lisa and Angela were still sleeping, 'did I really mean what I said?' He shook his head, 'damn it. That's why I never say things like that; I never know what the hell I'm saying. Oh well,' He got up and stretched, 'wonder if Yashamon is back to normal.' He walked over to where his ally lies, fallen by his own actions, but found it empty. He looked around the area trying to find out where he went. 

"Looking for me?" Yashamon spoke. Beelzebumon turned around to see Yashamon looking directly at Beelzebumon, "I am sorry for what happened last night. I did not know my own actions." Beelzebumon looked at his eyes. They were not the same as the red eyes from last night. "What exactly did happen last night?" 

"For starters, you tried to delete me." Beelzebumon folded his arms; "I paid you back for that one. But also, you kept calling Lisa evil and Angela a "spawn" of evil." The masked digimon started to shake his head in utter shame. 

"How could I do such a thing?" he said, seemingly angry at himself, "and in addition to that, attacking my own ally…How could I do such a treacherous act?" 

"Well, now you're back to normal and that's what's important. And Angela and Lisa weren't hurt." Yashamon nodded slowly, but he still seemed ashamed of himself. Lisa walked up to the two protectors. 

"Good morning you two," Lisa greeted. She immediately turned to the three-eyed digimon, "Beelzebumon, about last night…" 

Beelzebumon shook his head, "Eh, don't bring that up, I don't even know what I was saying last night." He looked at Lisa, then to Yashamon, "well, since all of that's taken care of, lets keep going. We've got a long way to go." He turned and walked away from the two. 

"Was he talking about me?" Yashamon asked Lisa. 

"He somewhat did," Lisa still remained looking at Beelzebumon. She shook her own thoughts about Beelzebumon's comments out of her head. She turned to Yashamon and smiled, "don't worry Yashamon, you're back to normal and okay. That's what is important." 

"No," Yashamon said quietly, "I must apologize to you. I could have harmed you and Angela if it was not for Beelzebumon. I…was not myself last night. Please accept my apology." 

Lisa reached her hand out and rubbed her palm against Yashamon's white, muscular arm, "I accept it. Besides, we're all fine. Let's just get going." Yashamon smiled under his mask and followed Beelzebumon. 

The British girl was now by herself, observing her two protectors from afar. She then glanced down at her right hand, 'His hands last night, they were…' Lisa looked at both of her hands, 'stained, but still, he cared. They felt like Dante's hands when he first touched my face. Soft, but rough. They had the same feel as Beelzebumon's hand. Why?' 

"Lisa, let's get going!" Beelzebumon yelled from afar. Lisa looked up, smiled, and nodded. 

'Maybe he'll be as close to a father as Dante would have been…' Lisa smiled to herself as she scooped up the infant Angela in her arms and began to catch up to Beelzebumon and Yashamon.


End file.
